dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aventure de Guilde
Guild Adventure (or "GA") is a PvE game mode, located in the Honor Gorge that is exclusive for players that are member of a Guild and part of it for at least 7 days. In the mode, all guild members will battle "Titans" to clear rounds and earn collective rewards for the whole Guild. It only unlocks for 2 hours from 8pm to 10pm every Friday and rewards are sent to the mailbox immediately after closing. __TOC__ Battle Guilds start at round 1 and progress through each Round. There are 9 in total. Each round hosts their own "Titan". HP and damage increase with increasing rounds. Each player will battle the Boss with his own team consiting of 4 Allies, 1 Helper Ally and his Character. Every member of the Guild will be able to attend and fight the Boss. However, the damage inflicted will be accumulated from the damage dealt by all members of the Guild in real-time. Key Units and Deities are allowed. A Scoreboard is displayed to the right of the screen. The upper bar shows the current Round, Titan's name and its current HP / starting HP and percentage of hp currently left. The player's own contribution to the Boss' defeat is displayed once at the bottom of the scoreboard and within its ranking field, where the player's current rank in the guild is shown. The rank is determined by the number of "Contribution Points" which are earned by dealing damage to the Boss. This number is additive to all further points earned by battling the upcoming Bosses. The point system and conversation between "Contribution Points" and damage dealt is similar to that in World Boss. There is no time limit to battle the boss. A battle can only be interrupted by fleeing the fight or once all allies in the main team reached 0 HP. The Boss can be fought and retried for an unlimited amount of time (within the 2 hour opening time), until the Guild has annihilated its HP. Each attempt and retry will cost 2 tickets. Boss Titans The Titans that make the Bosses of this mode are yet to be explained by the Lore. The Boss is affected by all sorts of debuffs, meaning that Defense breaking abilites and status effects can affect the Boss similar to Golem. Name and HP *Round 1 - Zigret **HP: 5,744,722,224 *Round 2 - Zigret **HP: 6,617,558,960 *Round 3 - Zigret **HP: 7,835,529,776 *Round 4 - Gazro **HP: 9,880,375,216 *Round 5 - Gazro **HP: 11,856,449,712 *Round 6 - Gazro **HP: 13,832,522,160 *Round 7 - Deathhowl **HP: 16,917,997,104 *Round 8 - Deathhowl **HP: 19,654,876,080 *Round 9 - Deathhowl **HP: 22,391,754,032 Skills Rewards Rewards are based on the number of rounds cleared. Rewards do not stack so only the prizes for the highest round cleared will be received. Rewards are send after closing at 10pm to the mailbox. The entire Guild receives the reward box and rewards will be shared between all 50 members. Ranking higher with contribution points will result in a bigger share for the reward. If the Guild houses less than 50 members, the lower ranks will not be distributed. The Enhance Allies rewarded are E Allies. *Participating once rewards 1 SS Ally ticket.